


Daddy Day in the Devildom

by Ladykey17



Series: Obey Me! Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/pseuds/Ladykey17
Summary: Saturdays are for family, but can Mammon and Barbatos have a successful day at the zoo without their wife?
Series: Obey Me! Writing Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Daddy Day in the Devildom

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for Obey Me! Week on Twitter. I suppose it's a huge spoiler for anyone reading my Wrong Girl in the Devildom series, but I hope you all enjoy it.

“Alicia? Alicia my love?” Barbatos walked into the twin’s bedroom and smiled at the sight before him. Alicia had fallen asleep in the recliner with one of the picture books on her face. His eyes gently settled on the demonic children resting on her body and he chuckled. Never in a million years did he think he would be a father. All the timelines he was able to see, he didn’t see this coming. 

He walked over to the group and gently lifted his son off of her body. “Come now, Alistar. It’s time for breakfast.” He stepped outside of the room and knocked on Mammon’s bedroom door. “Please go collect Clarissa for breakfast. She fell asleep on Alicia, and I don’t think she got much sleep last night.” 

“Alright, alright,” Mammon growled and rolled over on his back, though the realization of what was happening was enough to make him smile. It was Saturday, and Saturday was Family day. He got up and stretched before dashing to the twin’s bedroom. He stopped, the excitement that rested within him settled when he saw his daughter cuddled up to the woman he loved. He walked over to the two and kissed both of their heads. He pulled CJ off of his wife and gently patted her face. “C’mere princess.” 

“Mmm...Mommy...” 

“Mommy’s sleeping little Hell Raiser. Now come on, breakfast is ready.” He carried her to the dining room. He sat her down in front of a plate of strawberry pancakes and eggs. “Smells good in here.”

“Thank you.” Barbatos poured the blueberry syrup over the children’s food and looked at the Lord across from him. “Do you think she’s going to be up in time for the zoo?”

“The zoo!” Alistar cheered happily from his seat. He stuffed his face with his breakfast and CJ nodded in excitement, her brown hair falling from its scrunchy. Mammon got up and quickly pulled her hair up so she wouldn’t get food in it. 

“We’re going to the zoo with mommy! And daddy!” She stopped when she looked at Barbatos and laughed loudly. “And Barbie.”

“His name’s daddy.” Alistar huffed, shoving more pancakes in his mouth. Barbatos smiled and gently rubbed his son’s hair. 

“I’m daddy to you. And Barbie to Clarissa.”

“I’m CJ.”

“I’m so sorry, CJ.” Barbatos set the table for Alicia and took a seat next to Alistar. “But yes, we’re going to the zoo with mommy.”

“Mommy is super tired guys.” Alicia walked into the dining room in her housecoat, her tail swaying slightly. “I read 12 Little Demons to you two 6 times last night, and then had to sing London Bridge 6 times.”

“And gave us kisses 6 times!” CJ chimed in happily. 

“Each!” Alistar concluded. 

“Yes, six kisses each, so mommy is kind of like...a zombie.” She groaned and hooked her fingers into claws, eliciting screams of joy from the children. She yawned and leaned her head against the table. “You two can take the twins to the zoo, mommy’s gonna catch a little more sheep in her sleep.”

“But mommy,” CJ whined and tugged on her nightgown. “We wanna go with you.” 

“Yeah, we gotta go together.” Alistar grabbed the other side of her nightgown. “Please?”

“Why don’t we ask uncle Diavolo if he wants to go to the zoo? Maybe uncle Lucifer? And if you behave for them, I promise I’ll take you to the human world zoo next time. There are so many pretty birds.” Alicia yawned one move and Barbatos gently placed a hand behind her back. 

“Alicia, my love, you’re about to collapse.”

Mammon got up and stood on the other side of her. “You need to go back to bed doll face. We’ll take care of the twins today. You go get some rest.”

Alicia smiled at her loves’ and rested against them. She buried her face in Mammon’s chest and squeezed Barbatos’ hand. “Take Diavolo and Lucifer with you.”

“We don’t need to bother the young Lord.”

“And we don’t need Lucifer!”

“That wasn’t a request.” Alicia pushed her hair out of her face and shook her head. “These two, when fully awake, burn a lot of energy. More energy than I can keep up with. You two never had to run behind them in public before. Around noon, they get an unusual wind of energy, and they will run. You’ll need reinforcement.”

“No uncle Lucifer,” CJ whined. “He’s scary.”

“He loves you and means well, he’s just very serious.” Alicia gently pushed a white curl out of her daughter’s face and smiled. “He’s very fun to be around when he’s not working.”

“Must we bother Lord Diavolo?”

“He loves the twins and has been wanting to spend time with them anyway.” Alicia rubbed her eyes and pulled her phone out of her housecoat pocket. “I’m calling.”

“Very well. I’ll place your food in the microwave so it’ll be warm when you’re ready for it.”

A half an hour later, Lucifer and Diavolo were standing in the lovers’ home. The twins ran up to Diavolo and he picked them up swiftly in his arms. 

“Little monsters! I am so happy to see you both again.” CJ climbed on Diavolo’s back while Alistar hung off his extended arm. Lucifer tsked, snatching the children up by the backs of their suspenders. He put them both on the ground and crossed his arm. 

“The prince is not a jungle gym you two.” He leveled himself to their eye level and smiled, which caused a chill to run down CJ’s spine. She pressed her back against Diavolo’s leg, having seen her uncle punish her father once, she was terrified of him. Alistar held her hand and glared at Lucifer, who laughed at the small show of bravery. “You two will behave today.”

“Lucifer, let the children have their fun. I barely get to see them.” Diavolo squatted down and opened his arms for the children again. “I’ll take them to the car.”

“Say goodbye to your mother you two.” Lucifer held his hands behind his back when Alicia stepped into the room. She smiled and kissed her children’s heads. 

“Behave for your daddies and uncles, okay?”

“Yes, mommy,” The two said in unison. They both slobbered on her face happily, and Diavolo walked out to the car with the children. Before the men could follow him, she stepped in front of the front door and closed it behind her. 

“Gentlemen.” Her smile was soft, her red hair draped around her face like a curtain. She clasped her hands in front of her and walked to the three. “Loves of my life.” She cupped both Barbatos and Mammon’s faces with her hands. “The man I entrust with my life.” She moved one of her hands to Lucifer. “Today is going to be a very eventful day for you all. The children are going to be so excited. I want to make sure everyone has a good time.” She dropped her hands, and her emerald eyes turned red. “If anything happens to my children...If you all end up on the news for something horrible, don’t bother coming home.” 

The tone of her voice shifted, and the men paled at the sight of her. They’ve seen her rage on a few occasions, but she’s never made threats before. 

“The children will be fine, Alicia. You have my word.” Lucifer kissed the top of her head, and Mammon pulled her into a deep kiss. 

“I know how to take care of my daughter Licia. We’re going to have a blast.”

“Alistar is going to be a model denizen,” Barbatos assured her, gently placing a kiss on her lips. The three joined Diavolo in the car, and they were off to the zoo. 

  
  
  


“Hahaha! When was the last time any of us came to the zoo?” Diavolo happily took in the sites of parents and children. “Barbatos?”

“You’ve come here five times, the last time was when we received our final prized animal.” 

“Ah yes, the Draco Inferos.” Diavolo smiled brightly and looked down at the twins. “You guys want to go see a dragon?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Diavolo.” Lucifer was quick to step in and gestured to the petting zoo. “Perhaps we should take the twins to pet the goats first, and work our way up to the bigger animals.” 

“But I wanna see the dragon.” CJ huffed and crossed her arms. “I thought mommy said you were fun.”

“You’d be surprised at how fun not dying is.” Lucifer chuckled and lead the group to the petting zoo. Mammon and Barbatos watched their children passively play and pet the animals. 

“Barb, what time is it?”

“It’s 11:20 AM. We still have some time.”

“Do you think the kids are going to go bananas at noon like Alicia said?”

“No, no. Alicia is one person, who’s coming into her powers and is overwhelmed by children. There are four of us here. The children will be very easy to handle.” Barbatos smiled as he watched Alistar get saddled on a horse. When CJ was sat down, Mammon took out his phone to take video for Alicia. 

“You’re doing great princess!” Mammon laughed, unable to hide the bright smile on his face. “She’s gonna ride horses professionally.”

“Really? I thought she was going to follow in your footsteps as a Lady of the Court...while swiping things from under people’s noses.”

“At least she’ll be more interesting than the boy who’s gonna follow in your footsteps. He’s already running behind CJ like it’s his job.”

“That’s enough you two.” Lucifer crossed his arms and watched the twins play with the animals. “I don’t think Alicia would appreciate you two speaking so poorly of her children.”

“He started it.”

“I was merely making an observation.” Barbatos glanced down at his watch and looked around for a sign of where to go next. “Shall we take them to the aquatics section next?” 

“Water? Sea puppy!” CJ jumped off her horse and ran to her father, clinging on to his jacket. “I wanna see the sea puppy!” 

“It’s not a puppy Clarissa. Lernaean Hydra is a serpent.” Lucifer watched as Diavolo carried Alistar over and sighed. “Mammon, I thought you were supposed to be teaching her.”

“You know why she’s calling it a sea puppy. Let her be cute.” Mammon picked up the girl and the group headed to the aquatics section of the zoo. CJ ran up to one of the tanks and smiled at the sirens that sway by.

“I wanna be a siren.” She placed her hands on the glass and the woman swam up to the glass and waved at her. “She’s so pretty!”

“You’re a demon sweetie. We can’t change that.” Mammon placed his hand on her back and walked her further into the building. “You said you wanted to see the Hydra?”

“Yes please.” She held her arms up and Mammon picked her up happily. While they walked, Lucifer pointed out all the different types of fish in the aquarium, where they originated, and how they were useful to the ecosystem when they were in their natural habitats. 

“If they’re important, why are they not there?” Alistar asked, clinging on to his father’s shirt. 

“Well, some of these creatures are at risk for predators. So we have a few in these tanks to ensure the species survival.” Barbatos hummed and stopped in front of the Hydra. The creature was massive in size, and it would forever be a mystery to him how Diavolo got these creatures to agree to stay on display instead of roaming free. This was no mere sea creature, then again, Cerberus was no mere dog. 

“Three heads like Cebie. It’s a sea puppy.” Mammon put CJ down and she ran up to the glass. Mammon smiled and looked at his brother. 

“You can’t blame her logic, big bro.”

“I can blame her father for not teaching her the difference between a dog and a serpent.”

“At the end of the day, the creatures are siblings.” Diavolo stepped back so he would be included in the conversation. “Why are you being such a downer, Lucifer? Children learn at their own pace.” 

“Not if they’re not being taught.”

“Then why don’t you teach her?”

“Because that’s his job.” 

“You’re her uncle, you’re supposed to help. Family is supposed to help each other.” 

“If Barbatos can find time to teach Alistar while working for you, then surely Mammon could take time out of doing whatever it is he does throughout the day to make sure that she’s learning about Demon history and creature types.” 

While the group of men argued, CJ whined and tugged on her ponytail. She looked at Alistar and rubbed her eye. “I think I made them mad.”

Alistar looked at the bickering group of men and nodded. “I think so.” 

That confirmation made her eyes water. She didn’t like it when she made Lucifer mad, which usually lead to her daddy getting in trouble. “I don’t wanna be here anymore. I want mommy.”

“I thought you wanted to see the dragon.”

“I do wanna see the dragon.” 

Barbatos ignored the bickering of his young master and the Lords and kept his eyes trained on the children. Clarissa was getting upset, Alistar was looking to comfort her. He could see a glint of light in their eyes, and he prepared to snatch the two up before they could run. 

Alistar smiled softly at his sister and offered CJ his hand. She took it happily and hugged him tightly. Before Barbatos could grab them, they disappeared from his sight. 

“Gentlemen...”

“This is supposed to be a fun day and you’re trying to make my girl feel like an idiot.” Mammon clenched his fists and tried not to shove Lucifer. “She’s five.”

“My Lord...”

“She maybe five, but I’m trying to stop her from becoming an idiot like you.” Lucifer crossed his arms and sighed. “You’re not doing your job.”

“Lucifer...”

Diavolo put his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “You’re being too harsh on her. Imagine how she feels every time you reprimand her.”

“My Lords!” Barbatos snapped. “The children are gone!” 

“Gone?” The three stopped fighting and noticed the toddlers weren’t standing in place. 

“What the Hell Barb, I thought you were watching them.”

“I didn’t realize they figured out how to teleport yet.” 

“I’ll get them back.” Lucifer crossed his arms and a ball of purple electricity appeared. “Alright you two, enough games.” There was a small cloud of smoke, but then it cleared, there were no children. Lucifer stood there a little shocked. “What?”

“That trick only works on us. I don’t think you can just summon the kids back here with your magic.” Mammon threw his hands over his head and tried not to panic. “Alicia’s gonna kill us.”

“She’s not going to kill us. We just need to find them.” Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to think of something. “It’s lunchtime, they’re probably at the food court.”

Mammon suddenly remembered what Alicia said earlier. “Or they might be at the bird exhibit. They love birds.”

“Then we’ll split up. Diavolo and Barbatos can look at the food court, Mammon, and I will look for them where the birds are.”

“Wherever they are, we can’t tell Alicia.”

Diavolo scoffed and put his hands in his pockets. “Why can’t you tell their mother? She’ll want to know where her children went.”

Lucifer, Barbatos, and Mammon all stared at their prince. Diavolo raised an eyebrow and laughed. “What?”

“Have you ever felt the wrath of a sleep paralysis demon?” Lucifer asked. “She will literally make all of our nightmares come alive, and we’ll be helpless to do anything to protect ourselves.” 

“Ah, you’re all afraid of her. That’s precious.” Diavolo walked off with Barbatos while Mammon took off running for the bird exhibit. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t know the twins could teleport. That would’ve been good information to have before we left.” Lucifer shifted into his demon form and tried to sniff out the twins. “I could’ve put bracelets on them.”

“I didn’t know! Alicia stays home with them most of the time. She didn’t say anything about them teleporting.” Mammon ran his hand through his hair and started looking over bushes and down in exhibits. “Must be new or something.”

“Father of the year,” Lucifer muttered, taking to the sky to get a bird’s eyes view of the area. Mammon looked around frantically, clenching his hair in his hand. “Clarissa!” 

  
  


“I’m surprised the children were able to leave your sight. You’re usually so much more perceptive.” Diavolo looked around the food court with Barbatos, a little more shocked at how calm he looked compared to earlier. He chuckled a bit. “Do you think you’re losing your touch?”

“Not at all, your highness. Children have ways of surprising you more and more every day. I’m still in awe, and it’s been five years.” Barbatos walked up to the counter and showed the cashier a picture of the twins. When he was told they weren’t seen, he sighed. “They haven’t been here.”

“We’ll find them. I promise.” Diavolo looked around and smiled. “Maybe they went to the gift shop. Kids like toys.”

“And Clarissa has sticky fingers like her father. They’re probably being held there.” The two started walking to the gift shop and Diavolo glanced over at his butler. 

“Barbatos...What kind of things can Alicia show you that would strike fear in you?”

“She gets very creative...Exposing me to fears I didn’t realize I had.” Barbatos let out a small laugh. “She has a much better grasp of her powers now than when she first became a demon. She surprises me just as much as the twins.”

“Am I keeping you from them too much? It sounds like you might be missing a lot of moments with the children.”

“I’m fine, Lord Diavolo. Besides, every moment I miss, I can get back.” 

Hours passed and Mammon sat down on a bench, holding his head in his hands. He felt his phone vibrate, and he paled when he saw his wife’s face on the screen. “Oh man, it’s Licia.”

Lucifer could see the panic on Mammon’s face and he crossed his arms. “You need to answer the phone.”

“I don’t have the twins.”

“If you don’t answer the phone it’ll make things worse. Make something up.” Lucifer insisted. 

Mammon took a deep breath and smiled before answering the phone. “Dollface, are you getting rest?”

“I am.” Alicia laid back on the couch with a smile. She looked down at the sleeping girl in her lap and held her finger up to her lips to keep Alistar from giggling. “How’s the zoo?”

“The zoo’s great! The kids love it.”

“Oh really? I’m so sad I’m missing it.” She covered the mic on the phone and laughed quietly. Once she composed herself, she brought the phone back up to her ear. “Can I talk to the twins?”

“You wanna talk to the twins?” Mammon looked at Lucifer, his eyes pleading for help. Lucifer jerked his head over towards the gift shop. “The twins are at the gift shop with Lucifer.”

“That’s fine. I can wait.”

“The line’s super long babe...And my phone’s running low.” 

“Your battery’s low? You left the house with a low battery?” There was an ache in Mammon’s chest, she sounded so disappointed. 

“Yeah, I didn’t realize my phone didn’t charge. But we’re taking pictures! I’ll send you what I have so far. Gotta go.” He quickly hung up and sighed. “She’s upset.”

“Here’s hoping that Diavolo and Barbatos find them before it’s time to go.” 

Barbatos rested his hand on his chin and tried not to freak out. “So the children weren’t at the gift shop, the food court, or the bird exhibit. This is very troubling.”

“Didn’t Clarissa mention that she wanted to see the dragon? We should check to see if they’re still there.” Diavolo slipped his hands in his pockets while Barbatos texted Mammon and Lucifer to meet them at the cage. 

“It’s been a few hours, sir. Do you think they’re still there?” 

“I’m sure they’re there.” 

  
  


The group met up at the dragon exhibit and Diavolo smiled brightly. This by far his favorite exhibit. “The pride of the Devildom zoo. I wish we were here under different circumstances. I want to admire this creature. It was very difficult to keep him to heel.”

“I don’t see the kids here.” Mammon took off around the cage, causing the dragon to stir. A cloud of smoke rose from the creature’s nose, and Mammon stopped when he saw a hole in the barrier. 

“Why is there a hole in the barrier?” Mammon stuck his arm through and grabbed the red ribbon that was caught on the edge. “L..Lucifer...”

Lucifer saw the ribbon and yanked up the nearest attendant. “You, have you seen a pair of children around this exhibit, unsupervised?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, man.” The demon tried to pull himself out of Lucifer’s hold, and Diavolo walked up to the two. He took out his phone and showed the man a picture of the twins.

“These twins are under the protection of my estate. Their mother is a dear friend, and they were here with me. Did you see them?”

“Your highness.” The man stopped struggling, but his eyes held fear. “T-They were here, but I didn’t interact with them, I swear!”

“You let a pair of five-year-olds run around this exhibit without supervision?” Mammon pulled the man from Lucifer’s hold, only to throw him on the ground. He placed a foot firmly on his back. “Did they get into the pit?”

“I don’t know!” 

“You’re lying.” Diavolo crossed his arms and Barbatos calmly walked up to the man. 

“As you know, the prince knows when people are lying. It’s my job to extract the truth from them, but I’m in a bit of a hurry.” Mammon took his foot off of the man’s back and Barbatos shifted to his demon form. His tail wrapped around the man’s neck and he lifted him. “Simple question, did the children fall into the pit?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Did you intervene?”

“I tried!” 

“Then where are they?”

“I don’t know! The dragon saw them and pounced on them. When he got up, they were gone.”

“He’s lying...Please tell me he’s lying.” Mammon looked over at Diavolo with pleading eyes. “Please say he’s lying.”

Diavolo dropped his arms and sighed. “He isn’t lying.”

“We’re dead.” Mammon sat on the ground and held the ribbon tightly in his hands. “We’re dead.”

“Mammon,” Lucifer pulled Mammon back up to his feet. “Have some dignity. That doesn’t mean the children were eaten.” Barbatos walked off from the group, dragging the man along with him. “The children are probably safe.”

“I’m going to go home without my daughter, I don’t know where she is.” A scream could be heard, along with the sound of bones breaking and something popping. “Alicia’s gonna do worse to me than Barb’s doing to him.”

“If the twins can teleport, they’re probably safe. If Alicia has seen this, maybe she’ll know how to get them back.” Diavolo placed his hands on Lucifer and Mammon’s backs. “You just need to tell her.”

Barbatos wiped the blood off of his face and looked at Mammon. “We will tell her. We’ll both take the blame since we were in charge of the children.” 

“I’ll also take a portion of the blame,” Lucifer carefully patted his brother’s back. “I was called to assist with taking care of the twins, and I failed as well.”

Diavolo was impressed by the show of comradery. “I’m sure Alicia is going to be able to straighten all of this out.” He called the car and they were taken back to the house. 

  
  


Mammon stood in front of the door, his palms sweating a bit. Barbatos placed a hand on his shoulder and opened the door. The three men stopped when they saw the twins fast asleep on the couch. Alicia was in the kitchen preparing dinner, and her eyes trained on the men at the door. 

“I’m glad you all finally decided to join us.” 

“Alicia, why didn’t you tell us the children were here?” Barbatos walked over to his son and smiled in content. “When did they get here?”

“They’ve been here since 1 this afternoon.” She wiped her hand on a towel and shook her head. “Why didn’t you all call me when they went missing?”

“Why didn’t you tell us that they could teleport?” Mammon picked up Clarissa and held her close. “We looked for them all day.”

“I told you days ago, and I asked you to tell Barbatos so they could start training.” The woman crossed her arms and leaned on the counter. “I guess you weren’t listening to me.”

“I don’t remember you saying that, but I’m sorry.” Mammon walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him with his hand. 

“The next time the twins wander off and you don’t call me, I’m trapping you in the nightmare realm for a week.” She pecked his cheek and looked over at Barbatos with a smirk. 

Barbatos saw the smirk on her face and he laughed. “You can’t trap me, my love. I have a job to do.”

“You’re right, and you will be staying with Diavolo when you’re on punishment.” 

Diavolo let out his signature hearty laugh and placed his hand on Barbatos’ shoulder. “Alicia, I’m offended. You’re using me as a punishment?” 

“You won’t be left out of the punishments, Diavolo.” She walked over to the prince and smiled. “You weren’t responsible for the twins, so I can’t punish you for this. But I’ll think of something.” 

“And what about me?” Lucifer asked, smirking at his sister in law. 

“I’m just going to have to fight you, Lucifer.” Alicia laughed and waved the men forward. “Now come on, I’m sure none of you ate while looking for the kids. I made lunch.”


End file.
